marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
John Smith
John Smith '(born 5 March 1988), human, is the English teacher at Nintendo High School. Having attended Nintendo High himself when he was younger, and being the son of a former teacher at the school, the young man was always destined to be a part of the school. History (Pre High School Days) Raised in Tokyo by a single mother, Sarah Jane Smith, John Smith was a bright student attending Nintendo High School. During his senior year, he, along with junior student Axel, Algebra teacher Alastar Moody, and Chemistry teacher Eraqus were chosen by Al Mualim to take part in a special mission that was kept secret from the students at the school. While the mission was a success, John Smith was shot in the chest, and had to undergo a heart transplant, essentially leading to him having two hearts. After that, he graduated while his mother retired from teaching to look after her injured son get through college. After spending seven years of college, John Smith was finally given the chance to get into the profession he's wanted, a teacher, just like his mother before him. High School Days On the first day of the 2013-2014 school year, John Smith had a pretty good start with his first two classes. During lunch break though, news spread throughout the school that Abductor ships were kidnapping female citizens in downtown Tokyo. Remembering that his mother was going to be there on that day, John Smith quickly decided to go to downtown Tokyo to find his mother. After getting dropped off by Phil Coulson, Smith stumbled upon Discord, a Crystal Order member, while looking for Sarah Jane Smith. John then noticed his mother being transported into one of the ships, who was saved by Discord. After thanking Discord, John took the unconscious Sarah Jane Smith to a hospital. Before he could check up on his mother, John Smith was interrogated by a JIA interrogator, who told him that the one who saved his mother was a Crystal Order member, shocking John Smith, who once fought against several of the group's members years before. He then decided to keep that detail hidden from his mother when he checked up on her. Personality John Smith is known to have a light-hearted, talkative, easy-going, witty and cheeky manner. He loves all his students equally, even if it means showing some tough love if some of them are misbehaving during class. John Smith does have a romantic side to him, but prefers to not show it, as he feels it isn't the time for him to fall in love yet. Appearance John Smith practically has the exact appearance of the 10th Doctor from ''Doctor Who. He generally wears either a dark brown (with blue pinstripes) or a blue (with rust red pinstripes) four-buttoned suit, a shirt and a tie, a light brown faux-suede overcoat, and different colored pairs of trainers, depending on his suit. From time to time, he would wear a pair of dark tortoise-shell rectangular frame glasses. Trivia *The name '''John Smith is a reference to an alias the Doctor usually goes by in Doctor Who. *Getting a heart transplant and ending up with two hearts in his body is a reference to how Time Lords in Doctor Who have two hearts. *John Smith yelling the word "Expelliarmus" was a reference to the Doctor Who episode The Shakespeare Code, which itself is filled with a couple of Harry Potter references. *John Smith beginning his first lecture by describing Shakespeare's Sonnets is a reference to a skit David Tennant (10th Doctor actor) once did for Comic Relief 2007. Category:Characters